I Wish I Danced Like You
by Nymphean
Summary: Ginny observes the changes in herself and her former best friend when Hermione returns years after Hogwarts. Time changes everything, but has Hermione REALLY changed?. Femslash. We're not in Kansas anymore.
1. The Reunion

A/N: Wow. It's been a really long time. I haven't posted anything in what seem like a million years. Real life took over for a while. I think it's time, though. 

I've never written anything like this before… it's my first fem-slash, but hopefully I'll do an okay job. I mean, hey, I really have no excuse NOT to do a good job, right? *Wink*

Anyway, I hope this is OK. The first chapter is mighty long, and it's got a lot of backstory, but it's kind of important. If you can suffer through it, you might just find that you like it. It's going to get better a little further on, I swear! This is mostly set up.

One more note before we get to the good stuff: don't worry about Zuri, she's not a Mary sue, nor is she the stereotypical bad guy. And she won't turn into the main character. I promise. 

Well, enjoy. This is the ultimate test run. I hope you like.

-Nymphean

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd keep them all to myself.

I Wish I Danced Like You

**Chapter 1**

Ginny remembered the sorting in her first year. I was one of her most poignant memories, the first time she'd walked through the doors of the school which was to be her home away from home for seven years. She'd been scared, terrified, even, that she hadn't found her brothers. Fred and George were off with their friends, making trouble as usual, and Ron was nowhere to be found. And yet as soon as she'd walked through the doors of the school she now knew so well, she'd instinctively known that everything would work out. It was one of her favorite memories because of this, but more importantly, because that had been the moment when she'd met one of her best (and only) friends. At that point she'd seemed so much bigger, so much more important than Ginny. The moment she introduced herself, Ginny knew they would be friends someday. Of course, she knew who Hermione was, and Hermione knew about her, but this was Ginny's first memory of Hermione, and it stuck in her mind like glue.

It was with this memory in her mind that Ginny arrived on the doorstep of her brothers' shop. It was eleven o' clock in the afternoon, and she was an hour early for Fred and George's annual Gryffindor reunion. Each year, the brothers Weasley would hold a get-together for as many Gryffindor alumni as they could possibly find, an event which had become the highlight of many people's summer. Ginny loved the reunions, and she hadn't missed a single one since her graduation. 

At twenty-one, Ginny Weasley hardly even resembled the shy, mousy eleven-year-old who had shyly stepped into the school on that day ten years ago. While still shorter than most people of her age, Ginny had grown into herself so that she was no longer quite as awkward as before. Ginny attributed her attractive appearance and demeanor to her current state of relative contentment. She was doing what she wanted with her life now, no longer under the thumb of her parents and brothers, and there was almost always a wide smile on her lightly freckled face. Ron teasingly described her as 'all teeth and dimples', which, Ginny reflected, was pretty much accurate. Her red hair, once the bane of her existence, was now one of her most attractive features, falling in shiny flame-red curls down her back. Ginny knew she was far from beautiful, but she could admit that she was attractive in a cute sort of way. After Hogwarts, and after the war which the side of the light had finally won, Ginny had continued in her studies of magical creatures, and was now in her first year in private practice as a magical veterinarian. Her practice took up most of her time, and she hardly ever got to see her family and friends except on the rare occasions when someone had business to conduct with her. The reunion was a welcome break for Ginny, as well as an excuse to ditch work and socialize for a change. 

All day, Ginny had been thinking of her old friends and how much she was looking forward to seeing them. Especially Hermione, who she hadn't seen for over two and a half years. After graduation, Hermione had started training to become a teacher, and three years ago she'd moved to South Africa to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Towenaar Academy, a very exclusive school of witchcraft and wizardry. Fred and George had shown her the list of people who'd said they'd be coming to the reunion, and Ginny had seen 'Hermione Granger and Guest' on the list. She wondered what Hermione must be like now, after being in South Africa so long, and she also wondered who this mysterious guest of Hermione's was. A small part of her was hurt that Hermione hadn't kept in touch with her, but Ginny knew she wasn't entirely faultless in that matter. 

Ginny stepped into the shop, peering around the door to make sure she wasn't about to be ambushed. "Fred? George?" She called, seeing no one. She heard a loud crash from the storage room.

"Just a second Gin! We're just trying—"

"--To move this stupid table!"

Ginny smiled to herself and then started towards the back counter, waiting for her brothers to emerge, which they did shortly, carrying a huge table between them. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have just levitated it?"

"We left our wands up here," said Fred.

"And we were too lazy to come back up for them," George finished. The twins put down the table and moved to embrace their little sister. "How's it going?" George asked. Ginny shrugged.

"It's fine. Busy, but good." She looked around at the empty shop. "Where's Ron? Wasn't he supposed to be here early?" Out of all her brothers, Ron and the twins were really the only ones Ginny kept in close contact with, and Ron had told her the other day that he intended to be there early to help with the set-up. 

"He went out to pick up some beverages… we were running a little short." Fred gave her a look. "So where's Harry?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between us before you believe me?" George snorted loudly from behind the counter, and Ginny rolled her eyes as she began to spread out a tablecloth. "Fine, whatever. He should be here any moment, he was just getting dressed when I left."

"Getting dressed?" George raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, getting dressed."

"And why, pray tell, did he have to get dressed?" 

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. "Because that's what he usually does after I untie his wrists and ankles from the bedposts, okay?" She shook her head. "Honestly, you two." Ginny sometimes got sick of her family's constant badgering over her relationship with Harry. The two had moved in together the year after Ginny's graduation, having become very close friends over the last few years of their schooling at Hogwarts. Ginny had long since gotten over her childhood obsession with Harry, and they were now best friends, nothing more. Ginny wished she could tell her brothers that she saw in Harry nothing but another hairy, smelly boy just like them, but she knew they'd never buy it anyway. 

It was then that Ron walked through the door. Ginny breathed a small sigh of relief. Out of all her brothers, Ron was the only one who didn't ruthlessly tease her about Harry. Even at twenty-two years old Ron and Harry were still best friends, and told each other practically everything. Ginny was glad that at least one person in her family wasn't still trying desperately to set her up with one of her best friends. Ron gave a sympathetic grin.

"They bugging you again?" Ginny nodded morosely, and Ron put an arm around her. "'s OK Gin, I'll take care of them for you." 

Fred rolled his eyes. "Like you even could," He said, punching his brother's skinny arm. Ron shot him a glare and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. 

"Ow, okay, point made." Ginny had to laugh at her brothers' antics.

"Okay, boys, let's break it up. We've got less than an hour to get ready here."

*****

Ginny stood by the punch bowl and reflected that this reunion was just like being at school. Even though there was no dancing and everyone was dressed casually, Ginny still felt like a wallflower. The only difference was that this time around, she had company. Beside her, Harry and Ron stood watching the crowds as well, commenting occasionally on how great (or, in some cases, awful) different people looked. A little further down the table was Remus Lupin, who stood warily eyeing Sirius Black, prepared to stop his fellow marauder from picking on innocent bystanders. Sirius' name had been cleared after Voldemort had been killed and Peter Pettigrew, ashamed of his betrayal, did the only courageous thing he'd ever done in his whole life and turned himself in. Harry rolled his eyes as his godfather slipped something into the punch, and Remus, with a sigh, got off the wall and started towards his old friend. Ginny managed a half-smile before the bored expression returned to her face. 

"Is it just me," She asked Ron and Harry, "Or is this party lacking something?"

"It's not just you," Harry replied before adding, "Whoa…"

"Oh my god, is that…" Ron drifted off, and Ginny followed their gazes to the front door. Her breath caught in her throat. There, standing in the doorway, was Hermione. But it wasn't the Hermione that Ginny remembered, the modest, bushy-haired Hermione of ten years ago. This Hermione had perfectly wavy, sun-lightened hair that fell most of the way down her back, bare, shapely legs that peeked out from beneath the hem of a very short sundress, and the most voluptuous figure Ginny had seen since Marilyn Monroe. Maybe it was the muggle clothing, or maybe they were feeding her differently in South Africa, but Ginny didn't remember Hermione looking like that before. Hogwarts robes hid a lot. 

"Um, Ron?" Ginny poked her brother in the arm, and he turned to her while still keeping his eyes on the door.

"Huh?"

Ginny eyed her childhood friend again. "Did she used to be shaped like that?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Somewhat. But I don't ever remember her ever… showing it quite so much." Ginny frowned and looked back towards the door. As she watched, Hermione turned and said something to a girl who was standing beside her. Ginny noticed the other girl for the first time. She was tall, at least a half a foot taller than Hermione, and had the longest legs Ginny had ever seen. Her skin was the shade of milky coffee and she had dark curly hair that was cropped unbelievably close to her scalp. As Ginny looked on, the stranger replied to whatever Hermione had said with a wide grin, and lay a hand on Hermione's arm. Ginny wondered who this beautiful stranger was. 

It was then that Hermione spied Ginny, Harry and Ron in the corner. Her eyes lit up and she started towards them, and for a second Ginny saw the old Hermione. She was gone almost as quickly, however, and Ginny felt very puzzled and perplexed. 

"Guys!" Hermione said, stopping in front of them. "Oh my God, it's been forever." She embraced Ron first, both of them grinning like maniacs. After they'd dated for a few weeks in their seventh year, they both decided they were better off as friends, but Ginny sometimes suspected that Ron still held a tiny candle for Hermione. Harry came next, and Hermione commented on his hair, which he'd finally managed to tame, and his lack of glasses. Finally, Hermione stopped in front of Ginny. 

"Gin?" She said incredulously, eyes wide. Then, she grinned hugely and opened her arms to her.   
"It's been so long," she said, and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She could see the old Hermione again. "You look fantastic." Ginny blushed.

"Um, Likewise. I mean, wow," she said, gesturing. 

Hermione laughed, seeming pleased yet slightly embarrassed. Then, suddenly remembering, she turned to the strange girl and said, "I'd like you three to meet a friend of mine from Towenaar. This is Zuri Oudendaal. Zuri, these are my best friends from Hogwarts, Ron, Harry and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," the tall girl said, extending her hand to each one of the in turn. Ginny noted that the girl had a thick accent that made her very difficult to understand. She only heard South African accents before in muggle movies, and Zuri Oudendaal's accent seemed strange even in comparison to them. Ginny felt wary as the taller girl took her hand and met her eyes with an almost threatening gaze. She had to look away, so she turned her eyes back to Hermione, who was positively glowing with excitement. She was going on about something to do with their trip, and how amazing it was to apparate over such a long distance. Ron and Harry looked bewildered, and Ginny was afraid that she must look slightly worried at this enormous change in her old friend. 

"So what do you teach at Towenaar?" Harry was asking Zuri, apparently trying to break to ice. 

"I'm the Potions Master," she replied, and Ginny narrowed her eyes reflexively. She didn't like Potions masters. "I also teach native arts."

"Zuri's part Swahili," Hermione piped in. "Her mother was a medicine woman, one of the best. They're from an ancient magical bloodline." Zuri rolled her eyes.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Hermione shrugged and grabbed Zuri's arm. 

"Come on, we've got tons of people to meet." Ginny watched them walk away, feeling rather confused. There was something strange about this new girl, and she couldn't quite figure it out. In the back of her mind, she registered that Harry and Ron were talking, but she didn't really start listening until something Ron said caught her attention.

"That must be the new girlfriend." Ginny whipped around to face her brother.

"Huh?" Ginny had only ever heard Ron use the word 'girlfriend' in one context, and his statement was confusing her. 

"This Zuri. Hermione wrote to me a while back, and she mentioned a new girlfriend. I guess that's her." Now Ginny was very confused. Ron was looking at her funny.

"Gin? What's up? You look funny." 

Ginny was still working it through in her head. "Hermione has a girlfriend?" She said out loud. "But I thought…"

Ron took his little sister by the shoulders. "Gin, you _do_ know why Hermione and I broke up, don't you?" Ginny's eyes widened, and Ron nodded. 

"But… wouldn't she have told me?" Ron shrugged. 

"Maybe she was afraid. When you think about it, she kind of owed it to me." Ron kept talking, but Ginny got so lost in thought that she stopped listening. Why hadn't Hermione told her about this? They were supposed to have been best friends. Shouldn't best friends tell each other things like that? Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot in embarassement. How many other people knew before her? Was it just her stupidity that made her not notice, or had Hermione purposely hid this from her? 

_You have secrets too,_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered. Ginny pushed the thought away. _She'd_ never told anyone her secrets. 

*****

Ginny apparated to her apartment around midnight, exhausted and confused. She was still thinking about Hermione, and she didn't feel any less betrayed yet. She tossed off her shoes and was about to head to her bedroom when she heard laughter coming from Harry's room. The sound was muffled by the closed door, but Ginny could still hear it. Great. Just what she needed tonight. She couldn't remember the last time Harry had brought a girl home, but then again, maybe she'd blocked it from her memory. Feeling malicious, she banged loudly on the door and yelled, "Keep it down!"

There was a loud thump, followed by a short silence, and then more laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes and angrily started towards her bedroom again when the door was opened and Harry peered out at her. 

"Come on in, Gin, join the party!" Ginny looked at him like he'd sprouted a second nose. 

"Are you mad?"

Just then, Hermione's head appeared in the doorway, and Ginny began to understand. She looked from Harry to Hermione to the half-drunken bottle of wine in Hermione's hand and shrugged. 

"Ah, why not," She said, throwing up her hands and walking into the room. The three of them crowded onto Harry's bed.

"We were just reminiscing about our Hogwarts days," Harry said. Ginny gave him a smile, and then she turned a perplexed gaze on Hermione. 

"Hey, where's Zuri?" 

Hermione smiled and quickly said, "She had to go back to Towenaar." Before changing the subject. Ginny wondered why.

After several more hours of talking and laughing about their school days, Ginny got up and apologetically retired to her bedroom. She lay in the dark for about an hour, thinking over the events of the day. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard her door open, and soft footsteps coming towards her bed. 

"Harry?" she whispered. 

"No Gin, it's me," came the reply in Hermione's voice. Ginny hadn't realized until that point that Hermione had developed an oh-so-slight South African accent. She felt the Hermione's weight shift the mattress as she sat down by Ginny's back. 

"What's up?" Ginny said worriedly, turning around to face her old friend. Hermione sighed.

"Nothing, it's just…" In the darkness, Ginny could barely see Hermione's worried expression. "Do you remember my thing with strange places?" Ginny mentally slapped herself. Of course she remembered. The summer before her sixth year and Hermione's seventh, Voldemort's attacks began to hit closer to home. Every muggle-born witch or wizard had been tortured and had to be relocated, along with their family, to a secret location, including Hermione and her parents. Voldemort had wanted to make a point, and Dumbledore's protection of the 'mudbloods' and their muggle families enraged him further. He'd decided to take action by seizing muggle-born students and disposing of them, very publicly and very brutally. Trina Smithe had been first, and then Walter Yates. As the list grew, Hermione became increasingly distressed. Dumbledore's hiding spots were failing, people were still getting captured. Hermione and her family decided that the best way to hide was to keep moving, and so they changed locations nightly, never sleeping in the same place twice. The attacks died down mid-August, Voldemort having felt other areas required more of his time, namely his plots to kill Harry, and the remaining Muggle-borns could finally return home with their families. And so it was that Hermione returned to school with a fear of sleeping in strange places. It just so happened that she's been made Head Girl that year, and thus was made to leave her old, comfortable dormitory to sleep in the Head girl room, which was beautifully furnished and amazingly luxurious, but nonetheless a strange place. The first night back, Ginny had woken up to the sound of soft crying behind her, and found that Hermione had crawled into bed with her. The whole story came out, and Ginny, horrified at her friend's suffering, had told her she could come stay in her bed whenever she liked. After that, it just became a habit for Hermione to crawl in with Ginny halfway through the night.

Ginny looked up and Hermione in the darkness. "Of course I remember." She frowned. "You still have that?"

"A little." Hermione's voice was quiet and childlike. Ginny had once thought she was the only person to have seen this vulnerable side of Hermione. Now she supposed that probably wasn't true. She shifted over to one side of the bed, making room for Hermione. 

"C'mon, lie down then." Hermione smiled gratefully and slid beneath the covers. They lay in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"You know you're still my best friend, right?"

A sigh. "Yeah."

A pause. "Okay good."

There was another round of silence, then, "'Mio?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told me you like girls."

A sigh. "I was afraid, I guess."

A pause. "You told Ron."

Hermione was silent for a good stretch after this. "I owed it to him."

"That's what he said."

Another long silence. Ginny worried away at her lower lip while Hermione pushed at her cuticles, nervous habits they'd both had forever. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

*****

Harry Potter was not a stupid man. Nor was he naïve. He saw things the way they were. Harry knew very well he was a perceptive individual, and he prided himself on his observations on humanity. Now that the war was over, he was thinking of becoming a psychiatrist. He figured he could help wizards and witches who'd been traumatized by the war, a war which he felt to be largely his fault. Harry had always been this perceptive, so it was no surprised to him when Ron made his proclamation about Hermione. He'd known since before his two best friends had dated that Hermione had no interest in men. In fact, he was the one who'd convinced Hermione to break things off with Ron because he'd seen how unhappy lying to him made her. 

Harry had since then been one of Hermione's only real confidants. He hadn't told Ginny because he knew how much it would hurt her to think that Hermione trusted Harry more than her. Harry knew that Ginny still clung viciously to her friendship with Hermione, a friendship that had all but disappeared. Harry felt awful for his two best female friends, knowing the exact reason for the deterioration of this friendship even while they remained oblivious. Hermione had dropped hints when they were still in school, and Harry had, of course, picked up on them. Hermione made the mistake of always thinking herself the most observant person in the room, and Harry had used that to his advantage in figuring out the complicated emotions of his confused friend. Hermione was guarded, but would sometimes say things that she assumed could only be picked up her someone who already knew what was going on inside her head. Ginny, on the other hand, was an open book. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and although she tried to hide her emotions, they always came pouring out loud and clear to Harry. He could read what she was feeling with just a glance. Ginny was a vulnerable person, much less resilient than Hermione, and unable to take some of the harsher realities of life. Part of the reason Harry was living with Ginny rather than Ron was because he knew that Ginny wasn't yet ready to be alone. Over the years, once her ridiculous hero-worship of him had died down, Ginny and Harry had become the best of friends, and Harry truly loved her as if she were his own sister. Harry stayed with her to protect her until she was ready to protect herself. The walls around Ginny's heart were made of crepe paper, and Harry was afraid that, if not carefully protected, they would be torn down within an instant. Harry was very careful to protect the people he loved.

Which made it all the more confusing to him when he woke up in the morning to find Hermione and Ginny in bed together. _How did she manage to slip by me?_ Harry thought sullenly as he stood in Ginny's doorway, his eye narrowly observing the two sleeping women. 

_This is the start of something very bad…_

*****

Will continue… maybe. By the by, in case you were wondering, 'Towenaar' means Magician in Afrikaans, and Zuri is Swahili for Beautiful. Man, I love South Africa.

-N


	2. The Quetzalcoetl

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! More bizarre set-up, and a bit of plot… the next few will be much more interesting. I know I keep saying that, but I actually mean it! I wouldn't expect all of the chapters to be this long… once we get out of the beginning-mode, they'll probably get shorter. I'm trying to pace myself on this one and not have everything happen too fast. I have this really despicable habit of doing that. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this.

Thanks, as always, to my reviewers:

Alex (Mucho gracias!)

theExecutioner (Danke, darling)

sweetspontanious (So glad you liked it… I love your stuff, so it's a huge compliment!)

Flamegrrl (I try!)

Person (Okay… I *guess* you can have more…)

sangriastrange (then wait no more!)

Also to Meg Erskine Frere Albatou, whom I know will review sometime *hinthint*, to CCMogomery, and especially to Mereschino, because I know it must pain her to see me relentlessly avoiding same-generation het (J/K, I love ya Lis!)

Love you all! Please enjoy!

-N

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up to the warmth of the sun on her cheek and the weight of something resting on her stomach. As she stretched slowly, she looked down her nightgown-clad body and almost jumped at the sight of the pale, freckled arm draped across her midsection. It took her several moments to recall exactly what was going on. When she finally made sense of things, she followed the arm up to a shoulder, which was attached to one Ginny Weasley. Hermione sighed with relief. The previous night was kind of blurry still, and she had thought for a moment…

"Sleep well?" Hermione nearly jumped again at the sound of the hushed voice. She craned her neck to peer over the sleeping Ginny at the doorway, where Harry stood with two coffee cups in hand.

"Shh, Harry… you'll wake her." Harry's mouth twitched up at one corner. 

"Ginny could sleep through the bombing of Dresden, Hermione." Hermione had to smile at this. She knew exactly how soundly Ginny could sleep. Harry sat down on her side of the bed, handed her a coffee cup and lifted Ginny's arm off her stomach, frowning slightly. Hermione filed away his strange behavior for later review. 

"What's up?" She asked, taking a sip of the coffee. 

"Well, I'm wondering why I woke up to find the couch empty in the middle of the night and you sleeping in here," Harry said humorlessly. Hermione wondered why she suddenly felt like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I have trouble sleeping alone sometimes," She said dismissively. "Ginny knows all about it. We used to stay together quite often back at Hogwarts." Hermione didn't like the way Harry was looking at her, as if he didn't believe a word she was saying. "What?"

Harry raise an eyebrow and got up from the bed, walking towards the door. Hermione was about to call after him when he turned back around. "We'll talk about this later. Now's not the time or the place." Hermione watched as Harry left the room, closing the door behind him. She wondered when Harry had gotten so wise, and so serious, and why he was suddenly treating her so coldly.

Hermione looked down at Ginny and was surprised to find the younger, smaller girl stirring. Hermione smiled as her old friend stretched her slender, freckled limbs as far as they would go and then opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times, a look of confusion passing through her eyes, and then smiled up at Hermione. 

"Morning, sleepy-head." Ginny's smile grew wider.

"Hey," She said groggily. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Only a bit." Ginny rolled to face Hermione.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione nodded. 

"Like a baby. I don't think I've slept like that since seventh year."

Ginny grinned widely. "Glad I could help." She glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the clock and gasped. "Oh my god, it's eight thirty! I've got less than half an hour to get to work!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But it's Saturday!" she exclaimed. Ginny rolled her eyes, leaping out of bed and rummaging through her closet. 

"We're not all teachers, Hermione. Animals still get sick on the weekend." Hermione laughed quietly as Ginny flew across the hall to the bathroom. Hermione took this chance alone to observe Ginny's bedroom a little more closely. It was exactly what Hermione would have expected from Ginny. The walls were cream, and the curtains and bedspread were pale green. Everywhere around the room were pictures of her family and friends. Hermione got up and started to look at the pictures. She found tons of snapshots of the redheaded girl with her brothers in various different poses. There was one of her and Charlie beside a humongous sleeping dragon with a large bandage around his wing. Ginny was gently stroking the Dragon's flank, and her brother was attempting to use something resembling a gigantic muggle stethoscope. Another showed Ginny sandwiched between the twins, who were pulling on her hair and pinching her cheeks. Hermione laughed out loud when she came across one of Ginny and Percy, in which Ginny had on Percy's glasses and a mockingly stern expression, which was mirrored by a very unimpressed Percy, who was attempting in vain to get his glasses back. It was only when Hermione came across a picture of Ginny, Ron and Harry that she felt a twinge of sadness. She should have been in that picture, and yet there were only three faces smiling, three hands eagerly waving at the camera. 

"That was in Paris," Ginny said, startling Hermione. The older girl turned around to see Ginny, wrapped in a towel, trying unsuccessfully to force a comb through her wet curls. "We went there one day on a whim, just the three of us. It was a few days after I got my apparating license, actually, and Harry and Ron decided they'd test out my skills by dragging me to Paris. I was so scared I'd do something wrong and end up with my bottom half in Canada!" She giggled at the memory. "Ron mocked me for ages for being such a chicken."

Hermione smiled faintly. "I wish I could have been there," She said quietly. Ginny stopped toweling her hair, pausing in mid-motion to look at her friend. 

"'Mione, what is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's silly, I just…" She sighed. "I've missed so many things while I've been gone. I don't know why I didn't visit more often… But I'm such a different person now than I was."

Ginny walked over to Hermione and laid a hand on her arm. "No," she said quietly. "You're not. Not really." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Gin."

Ginny patter her friend's tanned arm comfortingly. "For what it's worth, I wish you could have been there too." She stayed standing there with her hand on Hermione's arm for a few moments before snapping out of her reverie and hurrying across the room, searching for clothes. Hermione averted her eyes as Ginny dropped her towel and pulled on her underpants. "I'm going to be late," Ginny said, rushing around in her trousers and a bra, searching through drawers for a shirt. Hermione laughed quietly. 

"What's the big hurry, anyway? I thought you were in private practice." 

"Yes, but the eggs are supposed to hatch at exactly nine-thirty, and I have to prepare!" Ginny's voice was slightly muffled by the shirt she was pulling over her head. 

"Eggs?"

"Yes," Ginny said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head. "Eggs. Not to mention all of my appointments. Gods, I could use an assistant, but I haven't got the time or money to find and pay one." Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"I could help you today. I don't know much about magical creatures, only what Hagrid taught us, but I'm a quick study."

Ginny looked at her like she was about to jump on her. "Would you?" She asked. "Would you really?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course. What else do I have to do today?"

"Hermione, you are a god-send. Honestly, you might just save my life." Hermione laughed, and grabbed her wand off the nightstand, waving it over herself in a quick cleaning charm. Another wave and her nightgown was replaced by fresh clothes. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Cheat," She said, her mouth twitching upwards at the corners. Hermione shrugged as Ginny stuck the last elastic in her hair and walked out of the bedroom.

*****

"What is it?"

Ginny held the medium-sized black egg in both her hands and smiled. "It's a Quetzalcoatl."

"A _what_?"

Ginny laughed. "A Quetzalcoatl. It's like a snake, only much more powerful. A Quetzalcoatl forms a blood bond with it's owner, and will protect that person from danger for it's entire life. They're very loyal, and they make great pets. Quetzalcoetls are very rare… I've only seen one in my whole life. They come from Mexico… the Aztecs believed in a plummed serpent named Quetzalcoetl who was kind of like a god."

Hermione looked at the egg. "It's plummed, then?"

Ginny laughed at her. "No, that's only in the myth. No feathers for these guys." Ginny reached into the incubator beside her and adjusted the eggs. Hermione counted them. There were five. "I can't believe how lucky we are," Ginny said, caressing the eggshell. "These serpents are so rare, and pretty soon, we'll have five of them." 

"Where'd you get them from?" Hermione asked. 

"Charlie. Someone tried to sell them to him as Dragon eggs, but he knew what they were. He also knew how valuable they are. He brought them to me right away." 

"Oh. How do you know when they're going to hatch?" 

"They eggs are originally a light yellow-ish shade. Exactly twenty-four hours before they're going to hatch, the shells turn pitch black, like this. It's so that you have time to adequately prepare for their coming. If you're a good match and you're not careful, the entire lot could bond with you, and then you'll be stuck with a ton of snakes trying to crawl all over you forever." She put the egg she was holding back in the incubator. "I've promised four to a prominent serpent dealer, but I thought I'd keep one, just in case."

Hermione peered into the tank, trying to see any sign that the eggs were about to hatch. "How do they bond?" She asked, curious.

"Well, first they have to accept you, and then they have to feed off of you. They also inject something into you. It's not venom, but it comes from their fangs, and it marks you so that they can always tell if it's you or not." 

"Oh."

"It's really not so bad," Ginny said, and then furrowed her brow. "Well, I wouldn't _think_ it would be, anyhow. But it's not like you can just _have_ a Quetzalcoetl or anything… it's sort of a mutual thing, the serpent chooses it's master. It's completely dependant on the how the serpent and the person fit together. Sort of like wand selection."

"Really?"

"Well, why not? Can you imagine having to stay forever with someone you didn't identify with at all? That's why you hardly ever see Quetzalcoetls around… most people can't find one that will accept them as an owner." Ginny suddenly let out a squeal. "It's 9:29! Almost time!" as if one cue, Hermione saw on of the eggs start to shake slightly, and then in a few moments the shells began to crack. Ginny's rapt expression made Hermione smiled slightly, but she found herself drawn back to the hatching eggs. Ginny spread out a small blanket on the counter beside the incubator. 

A few minutes later, all five of the snakes had broken through their shells, and were beginning to crawl out. Hermione was surprised at their coloring. The serpents had dark red undersides and each one had a small diamond shape on their heads, everywhere else being black. She was surprised that they weren't entirely black, considering the color of the eggs. Finally, the snakes had all broken free of their shells. Ginny reached into the tank gently, towards one of the baby Quetzalcoetls, and put out her hand, looking prepared to draw it away at any time. When it appeared that the serpent was not about to try and bond with her, she picked it up and let it wind around her hand. 

"They're amazing," she whispered, eyes fixed on the tiny snake. After a few moments of rapt silence, she turned her eyes to Hermione. "Go ahead," she said, nodding towards the tank. "Stick your hand in and see if any of them are interested." Hermione looked at her doubtfully. "Go on," Ginny urged. "There's nothing to worry about, these ones all seem fairly sedate." Nervously, Hermione extended her hand, putting it into the incubation tank. She could feel the warmth of the heat lamp. She started as one snake reared up and moved it's tiny head towards her fingers. 

"Gin?"

"It's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Hermione tried her best to relax as the tiny creature's head brushed her fingers again. "He can tell that you're frightened of him. Just calm down." Hermione breathed deeply, and the snake started to wind around her wrist. All of a sudden, Hermione didn't feel frightened or anxious anymore. In fact, she felt exhilarated, awe-struck and… safe. She looked up at Ginny.

"My god… this thing, it's…"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Do you feel it?" Hermione nodded, even though she was unsure of what it was she was feeling. Ginny brought a hand up to her mouth. She was grinning. "What's it like?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "It's… it's amazing. It's like I can feel it's thoughts. No, that's not right… it's feelings?"

Ginny gasped. "That's unreal. I wish _I_ could feel that." She reached out and tentatively touched the snake's head. 

"Easy!" Hermione said as the snake hissed, and instantly the serpent calmed, letting Ginny touch it without complaint. "Wow."

"I think it's chosen you," Ginny said. Hermione blinked. 

"Wha—"

"To bond with. I think you have a new protector, Hermione. I'm so envious of you right now." Hermione looked at Ginny to see if she meant it, but the other girl was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione thought to herself that she wasn't even sure if she wanted to bond with a snake, but even as the thought crossed her head she knew that she would. 

"Okay," She said hesitantly. "I guess that would be fine." The Quetzalcoetl lifted it's head as if looking at Hermione. "Um… go ahead." Hermione gasped quietly as the snake's head plunged suddenly towards the soft flesh on the inside of her arm and it sank it's fangs into her. The pain was brief, and the shock was almost worse. Hermione could feel the blood being pulled from her veins, and she could feel the liquid being injected into them afterwards. And then it was over, and two little pinpricks remained on her arm, right near the inside of her elbow. The serpent then slid up her sleeve, across her shoulders and around her neck, it's head falling to rest against her heart. Hermione looked up at Ginny. The redhead was transfixed by what had just happened. 

"I don't believe that," Ginny said in a reverent tone. "I never thought I'd get to see that!"

Hermione laughed, the snake's head shifting with the rise and fall of her chest. "I didn't even know that could happen until twenty minutes ago!"

"Well, it looks like you've got a new pet. I hope Crookshanks isn't the jealous type!" Ginny said laughingly. Hermione's expression fell. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…" She sighed. "Crookshanks died. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!" Ginny looked horrified. "How?"

"We don't know, exactly… Zuri and I came home one day and found him lying there paralyzed. I couldn't figure out how it happened, but I've never believed it was natural."

Ginny looked as though she was about to cry. "Oh, the poor thing," She murmured, and then, "You should have owled me! I could have looked at him!" Hermione shrugged.

"Didn't think of it." They were silent for a moment. Hermione was the next to speak. "Well, I think he needs a name. I can't just go calling him 'The Quetzalcoetl' forever, now can I?" Ginny brightened considerably.

"Let's think… how about Hydra?"

Hermione was about to answer when the snake hissed and tightened lightly around her neck. "I think that was a no. Hmm… Titus? No… Oberon? Ow, okay! I get it, no Shakespeare names." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Nuada?" Ginny said tentatively. "It means protector in Celtic." Hermione waited for a moment, seemingly concentrating very hard, and then, slowly, she smiled. 

"Yes, I think so… Nuada. Yes, that's it." Hermione looked down at the creature wound around her. "Well then, Nuada, I suppose that's that." The Quetzalcoetl moved his head as if to nod in agreement. Ginny smiled fondly at her friend and her new protector for a moment before turning back to her appointment book. 

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue with this all day, I have a lot of work to do. A Mrs. Figg is coming in about ten minutes… she has a sick Kneazle that I've got to attend to. Poor Tibbles." Hermione smiled at her friend's dedication to her work. She was glad Ginny had found something she loved doing. Hermione wished she could say the same for herself. She enjoyed teaching… it was fulfilling and she knew that she was helping people, but she was not challenged enough. Hermione had always thrived on being challenged, and she found herself stuck in a rut at the present, unable to do anything to stretch her mind. She felt Nuada slither down her arm and tighten comfortingly around her wrist, and she shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away.

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

*****

By the time they got back to Ginny and Harry's flat, Hermione was happy but exhausted. The day had indeed been stressful, but Hermione had found it to be the most enjoyable sort of stress. She'd discovered that she had quite the aptitude for taking care of magical pets. Ginny had been nothing but complimentary all day. At lunch, Ginny had taken Hermione across the street to the magical pet store and they'd bought a large terrarium for Nuada and all sorts of accessories for the Quetzalcoetl. After a few hours of the serpent being wrapped around various parts of her body, Hermione barely even noticed it anymore. It was as if Nuada had become a part of her own skin. 

"Let's crash," Ginny said, yawning. "I'm beat." Hermione nodded in agreement, and they headed towards Ginny's bedroom. After they'd changed into their nightclothes, Ginny turned to Hermione and gave her a look that the older girl couldn't quite read. "So I guess you're staying in here again tonight." Hermione had a brief moment of panic at the thought of staying alone, but she didn't let it show.

"If you don't mind. I mean, I can…"

"No, don't be silly," Ginny said. "I was just wondering what Zuri would think of you sharing a bed with another girl."

Hermione's expression darkened. "Don't worry about it," she said, crawling in beside Ginny. "It's not an issue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Ginny gave her a suspicious look. "What's wrong, Hermione? Every time I mention Zuri you get all defensive and then you change the subject. What's going on?"

Hermione turned over. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny was sitting up now. "What, you think I won't understand because I don't like girls, is that it? Just like I wouldn't have understood if you'd told me back at Hogwarts, right?"

Hermione turned around to face her. "You're not exactly being very understanding right now, are you?" 

"Well what do you expect me to do when you come back after three years and you're all different, smile and say 'Congratulations, you're a lesbian and everything fine'? No, Hermione, it's not fine." Ginny got up from the bed. "You shouldn't have kept secrets from me, Hermione. I never kept secrets from you."

Hermione got up and walked over to where Ginny was standing. "Gin, I know I should have told you, but I was scared you'd react badly."

"What, worse than this?"

Hermione had to laugh, albeit humorlessly. "Yes, actually."

"Well I would have thought you'd think better of me than that." Ginny turned to her friend and smiled a little sadly. "Don't ever think I don't understand you, Hermione. I understand you perfectly. Try and remember that."

Hermione smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, Gin. I really should have told you before. It wasn't fair of me. But if you understand me as much as you say, than you'll know why I didn't tell you sooner."

Ginny nodded. "I know. It still smarts that you didn't trust me, but I get it." She headed back to the bed and patted the mattress beside her. "But seriously, Hermione, what's going on that you're not telling me? Why don't you ever want to talk about Zuri?" 

Hermione's expression clouded over again. "Ginny, please…"

"Really, Hermione, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "It's nothing, just…" she paused. How could she tell Ginny why Zuri had gone back so quickly, what she'd accused her of. _Tell the truth, Hermione. You've just said you trust her, so prove it._ Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, we had a stupid fight after the reunion. It was really kind of ridiculous… She accused me of cheating."

Ginny made a face. "What? You?" 

"Well, not so much of actually cheating as wanting to cheat." Hermione looked down at her hands. This was the hard part. She knew what Ginny was going to ask.

"Wanting to?" Ginny laughed. "Well that's stupid. With who?"

"Well, that's the funny part, you see… it was, well… with you, actually."

Ginny was dead silent for a moment, and then, "With _ME_? That's insane!" She was laughing now. "Why on earth would anyone think that?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks going red. "Well, because I've talked to her about you." 

"Really?" Ginny looked flattered. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you know… that we were friends at Hogwarts, stuff like that." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what? You were friends with Harry and Ron, but that doesn't mean you want to bang them!"

"Ginny!" Hermione made a face. "Eew."

Ginny laughed. "But seriously, why would she have thought that?"

Hermione was sure she was beet-red at this point. "Because I… I sort of told her that you were…" She stopped and ran a hand through her hair. "How do I put this? Well, that you were my… my first girl crush, I guess."

Ginny felt her heart stop. _WHAT?_ "Umm… What?"

"Well, I mean it doesn't really mean much… it was probably just because you sort of looked like Ron, and he was my boyfriend."

"Oh. Yeah, probably."

"Anyway, Zuri made a huge deal over it, and she left. She's probably stewing over it right now. I don't care though. She'll get over it." Ginny nodded. She didn't really know if she wanted Hermione to trust her any more, if this was what her trust felt like. "I'm exhausted," Hermione muttered, burrowing further beneath the covers. "Goodnight, Gin. Thanks for everything. It feels good to finally talk to someone."

"Don't mention it," Ginny said, flicking out the light. It wasn't long before Hermione's breathing slowed and became regular, but for Ginny, it was a long, sleepless night.


	3. Towenaar: A History

**Chapter 3**

A/n: Here's Chapter 3, or as I like to call it, 'the chapter where I confuse you guys to the point where you hate me, but can't help reviewing and waiting with bated breath until the next chapter is posted'. But seriously, I'm just joking. I'm not THAT mean… I'm only SOMEWHAT mean. Heh heh.

Honestly, there IS a point to this story, which will all become clear in the next few chapters. Things to watch for in the next few: Over-protective friends, suspicious family ties, crazy attempted murders and ambiguous relationships. Enough to keep you reading? Good.

First off, I'd like to give props to Yamwam, also known as the ingenious Julia, who I snuck a tribute to in the last chapter. Points to those who caught it. Anyone who wants an abundance of freakin' amazing fic should read her fan-epic. I swear she's working for JK.

If anyone can tell me where I lifted my assortment of names from, I'll give you a thousand dollars. Not really. But I'll be impressed.

Thanks go to the following kick-ass reviewers:

Juno (Glad I got you to board the ship, if only for a while… oh, and if you think she's a bastard now, you're going to have fun guessing what happens next…)

TheExecutioner (Patience… the romance will come, like everything else, in time)

Person (Sorry, this chapter's a bit shorter. But not without it's charms…)

Sweetspontaneous (Pacing is hard when you have no patience… so hard… glad someone appreciates it!)

Becca Asry (I'm getting to it, don't worry…)

Ocztobi (it's hard to spell, I know. I kept having to scroll back while I was writing.)

Mereschino (Wow… one of my friends actually reviewing my stuff? I love that *Hint hint Meg and CC*. Sorry about the shippage, Lis… I AM writing same-gen het now, though. And it's _your_ fault. So damn _you,_ Lisa, damn _you_!)

Flamegrrl (Haha, cool bananas! That sounds like something I'd say.)

Cassie (Patience is a virtue… they'll get together eventually.)

Pan-52 (Thanks for reassuring me about the pacing. No-one's ever described my pacing as 'oerfect' before. That's a lift and a half!)

And all the rest of you… tisk tisk. Get reviewing, already!

Well, I hope you like it. More soon. 

**Chapter 3**

At two thirty in the morning, unable to bear laying still and silent any longer, Ginny slide out from underneath the covers and snuck out of her bedroom. After making herself a mug of herbal tea, she sat down on the couch to think over the events of the past twenty-four hours. It was while she was sitting there that she noticed Hermione's open duffle bag sitting by the door. The corner of an absolutely enormous volume was sticking out of the top. Ginny's curiosity got the better of her and she tiptoed over to the bag, pulling the huge book out of the suitcase slightly to get a better look. She had to smother a laugh at the title… 'Towenaar: A History'.

_I should have known_, She thought to herself before pulling the book out and starting back towards the couch. She wanted to find out more about this mysterious school of Hermione's.

Ginny was soon bored with the early history of the school, and she found herself skipping ahead to more recent times. Ginny read about how the school had been anti-apartheid, and had encouraged unity and diversity amongst witches and wizards of all races in South Africa. Near the back of the book was a section that contained the names, pictures and biographies of every teacher at Towenaar up until very recent years. Ginny noted with some interest that Hermione was not included, but Zuri Oudendaal was. Ginny read Zuri's biographical sketch.

_Born to Swahili tribal matriarch Asha Mandoma and notorious wizard Jaapie Oudendaal, Professor Oudendaal has devoted her entire life to potions and the preservation of the native arts. The descendant of two very ancient wizarding bloodlines, Professor Oudendaal is the only known descendant of the Oudendaal family. A potions master at twenty-one, Professor Oudendaal is one of the youngest and most accomplished potions masters in the wizarding world. Professor Oudendaal grew up with her father in Capetown, and now resides at Towenaar Academy. _

Ginny raised an eyebrow. That didn't tell her much. She still had a bad feeling about this Zuri, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Something about the biographical paragraph had bothered her though… she searched it again. There. Zuri's father was mentioned almost as much as Zuri herself. Ginny wondered why. He must be pretty important. Ginny closed the book thoughtfully, leaning back against the pillows on the couch, deep in thought.

It was like this that Harry found her an hour later, fast asleep. 

"Hey," He said, shaking her awake gently. "What are you doing out here? Bedbugs?"

Ginny smiled sleepily. "Nope… Hermione." 

Harry's brow creased momentarily before he shrugged it off and laughed. "What's this?" He said, picking up the book. This time Ginny didn't bother to smother her laughter at the look on Harry's face. 

"Guess who _that_ belongs to."

Harry flipped through the volume. "Some pretty wild stuff in here." Ginny was reminded of something. 

"Hey, Harry? Can I ask a favor?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Ginny twined her fingers together. "I know you're not supposed to do this, but I really need some information on a wizard, and I thought maybe you could access some of the ministry files and look him up for me." She gave him her sweetest smile. "Please?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't do it, Ginny. You know I'm not allowed to show anyone the information in there."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I know… but maybe if YOU looked, you could tell me a couple things."

"I _can't,_ Ginny." She gave him a pleading look. "_No._ Gin, do you want me to get fired?"

Ginny scowled a her friend. "Oh fine. But what use is being an Auror if you can't even get secret dirt on people from time to time?"

"Oh, _I_ can get dirt on people… I just can't tell you about it." Ginny slapped Harry's arm lightly. 

"Fine. I'll just find out my own way."

*****

"Good morning." Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled. The other girl was still in her pyjamas, and her curly brown hair stuck out in all directions. 

"Morning. You slept well." It wasn't a question so much as a statement; Ginny had been awake all night and knew exactly how Hermione had slept. 

"Like a baby." Then Hermione frowned. "Oh no… I didn't keep you up, did I? Sometimes I…"

"Kick, I know." Ginny smiled fondly. "Don't worry, you didn't bruise me or anything… I just had a little too much energy." She looked down at her lap. "I borrowed some reading material. Hope you don't mind." 

Hermione laughed with delight. "And here I was thinking I'd taught you nothing."

"Well there you go, you _don't_ know everything." Hermione sighed and sat down beside Ginny on the couch. 

"I missed this," She said, smiling. "I missed all of you so much." All of a sudden she looked as if she was about to cry. Ginny turned to face her best friend, concerned. 

"Hermione?" The other girl waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't… I'm just being silly. It's just… I think I have to go back soon."

Ginny felt something in her chest tighten. "How soon?" She asked tensely. Hermione shrugged. 

"Today or tomorrow… Zuri will worry about me. I should really go set things right." 

Ginny suddenly felt like _she_ was the one who might cry. She'd just started feeling like she'd gotten her old friend back, and now she was leaving again, and who knew how long it would take for her to come back this time. "Well, I suppose that makes sense… but we'll miss you." 

"Of course we will." Both girls looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "But then, you knew that."

Hermione smiled a little sadly. "I'll visit all the time. I mean it." 

"We'll hold you to it," Ginny said sternly. Hermione grinned.

"Yes ma'am." Ginny mock-glared and stuck out her tongue. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Now children…" Ginny laughed at him.

"You shut up."

Hermione stood up, stretching. "Well, as much as I hate it, I really should get dressed and pack up. It's four different floo trips to Towenaar." Ginny wrinkled her nose. 

"Eew. What a long trip," she remarked. Harry looked slightly green at the thought of that much floo travel. He was still slightly leery of that mode of transportation. 

Hermione retreated into the bathroom, and Harry turned to Ginny. "Okay, spill."

"What?"

Harry stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Something's up with you, and I want to know what it is." 

Ginny looked up at him, eyes wide. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell. Tell me."

Ginny sighed. "Fine… I guess I'm just sad she's leaving. Happy now?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Maybe it's for the best," He said quietly. Ginny frowned at him. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, Gin. I just think maybe Hermione should go home… She has a life there, she can't just leave that because we want her to." Ginny's eyes were stormy. 

"She could if it was what she wanted. I didn't even get the sense that she was looking forward to going back to South Africa. It sound to me like she's doing what's best for everyone else, not what's best for her."

"I've never known Hermione to consciously disregard her own best interests, Ginny. She seems perfectly happy there to me." 

Ginny scowled. "You haven't talked to her much about it, then." Harry sat down beside her, and she turned to face him. "Harry, something doesn't feel right about this whole situation… something's way off kilter." 

"I don't pretend to know what you're talking about, but maybe you can enlighten me." Harry was afraid that he knew exactly what Ginny was about to say.

"Well, this may sound funny, but… I think there's something fishy about Zuri. Something just doesn't seem right. It's the way she talks about her… it's just not the way I'd expect someone to talk about the person they love. It's strange."

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, steeling himself for what he was about to do. This had to stop before it began… he couldn't bear to see either of his friends get hurt. "That's funny," He said, feeling about as low as dirt. "When she was talking to me about Zuri, she seemed almost blissful. It sounded to me like they really love each other. Maybe they have their problems, but then again, don't all couples?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess you're right." Half of Harry wanted to tell Ginny that no, he wasn't right, that there was something strange going on. But the other half could see as clearly as day the thoughts going around in his friend's head, and he wanted to protect her from the impending revelations that he wasn't sure she could handle yet. He swore to himself that he would figure out what was going on with Hermione later, but right now he had to help Ginny. 

Half an hour later, the two roommates bid farewell to their best friend, none of them knowing for sure when they would meet again. 

*****

Hermione fell out of the floo in the Towenaar staff room three hours later, exhausted from the horribly long journey (complete with three mandatory half-hour stopovers). She stood up, brushed to soot off of her black robes and shook her head to clear it. Around her wrist, Nuada loosened his grip. 

"Thank you," Hermione said sarcastically. The Quetzalcoetal had been squeezing her arm uncomfortably all throughout the last leg of her journey. Hermione started down the halls towards her chambers, her shrunken luggage in the pocket of her robes. As she got nearer to her rooms, she could feel Nuada tightening again. By the time she reached the door to the bedroom she shared with Zuri, the serpent was squeezing her arm so hard that Hermione could barely move her fingers. "Hey, cut it out!" She said, attempting to pry Nuada from her arm. "That hurts!" The serpent immediately let up, slithering over her fingers and out of her hands, sliding to a stop on the doorknob to the room. Hermione furrowed her brow as the Quetzalcoetl hissed menacingly. 

"What the hell…" she muttered, reaching towards the handle. The serpent reared it's head and lunged forward, bumping it's closed mouth against Hermione's hand. Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. "What's wrong with you? I have to get in there!" She reached forwards again, with the same results. Suddenly, Hermione felt something prickling in the back of her mind, but she couldn't grasp hold of the thought. She reached out and stroked one finger over the serpent's head thoughtfully, and suddenly she knew exactly what the creature was feeling. "I can't go in," she whispered to herself. "But why?" She looked down at Nuada. "Why? What is it?" The serpent wound itself around her wrist again when she offered her arm, and then crawled up into her robes, sliding into the inside pocket, where she kept her wand. The creature wrapped around the wand, and Hermione pulled it out of her robes, after which Nuada quickly slid back onto her wrist. She looked down at her wand, and then at the door. After a moment's thought, she raised her wand and cast an invisibility spell on the door. 

Upon which she promptly fainted.


	4. OOTP Spoiler in authors note! careful!

A/N: this has been a long time coming. This was a very slow chapter to write, although the cliffie from the previous chap. Its sort of cleared up here. I had to get this out now… I'm going away for the week and I will not be using computers… the darling Meg Erskine Frere Albatou happens to be the Princess of a beautifully remote island in Northern Ontario, which happens to be lacking a computer, and I probably wouldn't use it even if there was one. It's my holiday. Please be kind… a patient reader is a… well, who am I kidding, _I'm_ not a patient reader, why should you be? Anyway, my point is my fellow fic-goddesses (that is, Meg and Mereschino ) and I shall be traveling, swimming, sunning, etc and thus I shall not be present to write more in the next week. After that though… hoo boy, you'd better get ready for some action! But in the mean time, here's a snack to tide you over. 

This chapter will make sense later. Don't expect too much to happen… there's some skin, though… but no action. Yet.

DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. SPOILERS!!!!!!

I have decided, mostly because I'd already written it, that a certain someone is still alive in this fic. Yes, I'm in denial. Well, he IS my favorite character! So yeah, just pretend it never happened, like I've been trying to do ever since I read the book. Or keep believing that he's coming back, like I, sad to say, don't believe will happen. But it could. You just keep believing… whatever helps you get by.

And lastly, thank-yous:

Spiritual Law (Aww… thank you! I'm always worried about becoming part of the ever-consuming crap-fic. Thanks for the reassurance!)

PERSON! (I can, I did, I'll do it again. My GOD, I'm evil!)

Meg Erskine Frere Albatou (I'm sorry hun… I had to do it! But to make up for it, I put a cute little kitty in this chapter just for you. And yes… I also want a snake.)

Sweetspontaneous (Wel, you're going to have to wait… but trust me, it's good…)

TheExecutioner (Well, now you can find out! Read on…)

Becca asry (Harry's just really overprotective… iut'll get slightly worse before it gets better. But it will get better.)

Kdalemama (I apologize profusely for the cliffie… it was necessary. Just like this one.)

Red-rose (Aw, thank you!)

Alyssa (I'm not _actually_ formed out of pure darkness… but I wish I was. It would make my life a whole hell of a lot more interesting.)

Egami rorrim (I am also glad that you stumbled on it. I'd expect it to _stay_ a WIP for a while, though…)

Chevy Jane (I'm sorry… allow me to rectify that fact riiiiight… now!)

Sylph Paean (JD wins the sixty-four thousand dollar question, it IS 'PoO'! Good on you. I'm glad my story reduced such a brilliant linguist to incoherent babbling.)

The Reanimated Raynor (Well, I'm honored you wish you wrote like me, but trust me, you do Not want to dance like me. It's bad… people get hurt. And… question marks?)

Talhos (Your English does NOT suck… not as much as my Spanish does, anyway!)

Willowissoraar (right now… but then I'll confuse you again…)

Thanks again, all! Enjoy, and I'll be back soon to post more. Gahd, I'm enjoying writing this fic…

**Chapter 4**

"Coming!" Remus Lupin started towards the front door of his house, frowning slightly at the insistent knocking. He rarely had people come to visit him, and those that came often usually didn't bother knocking at all. He opened the door. "Can I hel—" He stopped mid-sentence.

Hermione gave him an amused look. "Hello to you too," she said sardonically. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn't you go back to South Africa?" Hermione shrugged.

"Sort of. It's good to know you're glad to see me and all, but I really must insist that you stop making such a fuss." Remus stepped aside to let her in.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, of course. You'll have to forgive me for being a bit surprised." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm just kidding, no worries." Remus closed the door behind her and started towards the stairs. 

"Siri!" He called loudly. "Hermione's here!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"Sirius lives with you?" she asked, somewhat amused. Remus shrugged helplessly.

"He moved in before his name was cleared and just… never left." Hermione tried to stop herself from giggling. 

"Whatever works for you." Suddenly Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"Well well," Remus said, crossing his arms. "Look who's finally out of bed."

Sirius shot him a dirty look before turning to Hermione. "It took the world's most beautiful woman to get me here," He said, embracing her and kissing her on the cheek. Remus snorted, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to Hermione. "How goes it, love?" Hermione grinned. She and Sirius had always gotten along famously, despite their many, many differences. 

"Ever the gentleman. I'm alright, I suppose." 

"I'll make us some tea," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius' antics. "You two behave. Especially you." He pointed at Sirius. 

"Yes, your highness."

"Good boy."

Sirius and Hermione walked into the living room, and Hermione sat in her favorite armchair. Over the last few years of their schooling at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had often spent their free time at Remus' house. It was the only place that Harry could safely see his Godfather, who at the time was still drifting from place to place in his animagus form. The students had formed fast friendships with their adult companions, and Hermione felt almost as safe here as she did with Ginny and Harry. Sirius sat across from her on the couch. 

"So, what's really going on?" He asked her, his joking exterior fading away. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not really looking forward to this," she said hesitantly, frowning. Remus had entered the room with the tea and three cups, which he set down on the table. "Maybe you should sit," Hermione said to him. Remus took a seat right beside Sirius on the couch, and then quickly slid over to the opposite side. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I think someone's trying to kill me." 

There was a moment's silence. Remus was the first to speak.

"You're joking." Hermione shook her head. 

"I'm afraid not."

Sirius looked pale. "Why would you think that?" He asked her disbelievingly. Hermione settled into her chair to tell the story. 

"When I got to Towenaar, I was about to go into my rooms when Nuada started giving me these warnings…"

"Nuada?" Sirius asked. Remus sniffed lightly, and then looked at the sleeve of Hermione's robes.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, not without some excitement. "Wow."

Hermione pulled up her sleeve to reveal the serpent sliding over her wrist. "He likes it there. I barely even notice him anymore." Sirius was mesmerized. Both men knew exactly what Nuada was.

"How did you get him?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly envious. 

"Ginny," Hermione said, needing no further explanation. "Anyway, so Nuada starts sending me these warnings, so I cast an invisibility spell on the door, and…" she paused, catching her breath. "Sorry… it was really horrible…" Sirius reached across the coffee table and laid a hand on her arm, comfortingly. "Anyway, everything in the room was dead." 

"Dead?" Remus asked. Both men looked confused.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. "All our plants, the fish, Zuri's owl Puck. And there was a… a house-elf. In the middle of the floor." 

"Oh my god." Sirius looked horrified, and Remus' brow was creased with worry. Hermione nodded sadly.

"Plus two rats, eight spiders and a gypsy moth." She shook her head. "I just passed out. Headmaster Botha told me afterwards that they'd checked the room and it had been poisoned. The entire room… the walls were coated, anyone who set foot inside that room would die almost instantly. And then I learned that Zuri had apparently told everyone—but me, that is—that she was going on a short trip to see her mother and wouldn't be back for a week or so. Which means the only person who could have possibly been entering those rooms would be me." Hermione furrowed her brow. "I'm getting worried."

"Do you have any idea who might want to do that to you?" Remus looked more than a little concerned. 

"No. None."

Sirius, on the other hand, looked angry. "When I find out who—"

"Siri…" Remus said warningly. "Calm." He turned back to Hermione. "Have you told Harry, Ron or Ginny yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, and I don't intend to. Harry will think he has to go risk his life over this whole stupid thing, Ron will go nuts, and Ginny will make herself sick with worry. They can't know. That's why I came to you guys." She looked at them imploringly. "Just promise me that you'll help me dig around and find out about what's going on with this. I've got to think of a good alibi for why I'm not in South Africa so that Ginny and Harry don't start to worry when I show up on their doorstep again." Sirius and Remus both nodded.

"We'll help out in whatever way we can," Remus said. 

Sirius glared. "This guy's messing with the wrong people this time." Hermione couldn't help but smile. 

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me."

"Any time, 'Mione." Sirius had gotten up and was now standing behind her chair, gripping her shoulders tightly. Remus nodded in agreement, and Hermione thought to herself that it was hard to feel threatened at all around these people. She was more comfortable with an Ex-convict and a werewolf than she was in the place she now called home. Life was definitely not as black and white as she'd once thought.

*****

It was a very surprised Harry Potter who greeted Hermione upon her return to his and Ginny's apartment. 

"You're back," He said, surprised and yet not sounding all that shocked. "What's wrong?" Hermione sighed. He was already suspicious.

"Nothing's wrong," she said lightly. "I got home and Zuri'd gone away to visit her mother for a while, so I decided to come back here and visit some more with you guys. That is, if you don't mind having me." 

"No. Of course we don't mind." Harry was eying her carefully. "Come on in. Ginny's at work, so it's just us for now." Hermione dragged her feet past Harry and into the living room, where she promptly sat down on the couch. "Tired?" He asked her, somewhat amused. Hermione nodded. "I'd imagine, what with all that traveling. You're internal clock must be going nuts."

Hermione shrugged. "After having used a time turner all through third year, time changes hardly seem that bad. It's more the actually travel… it's exhausting." 

"So why not stay overnight in South Africa and then come back? Didn't you want to rest up?"

Hermione frowned. This was proving to be more difficult than she'd planned. "I don't know… I just decided to come right back. I wanted to get as much time in with my friends as possible." Harry shook his head.

"You're lying. I can tell. Something's up and I want to know what it is." Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry, just let it go, Okay?" 

"No." He leaned forward until he was right in her face. "You're going to tell me what's going on. I know you well enough to figure out that it's pretty serious." 

"Damned Aurors," Hermione muttered. "Alright. I'll tell you."

And so she told Harry the whole story, sparing none of the details. He was shocked and more than a little angry, but Hermione made him promise to hold off on trying anything until they knew more about the situation. "Please, don't do anything rash," she begged him. "And don't tell Ginny… it'll only worry her, and I don't want that."

Harry looked at her pensively. "Fine, I won't take action until we've investigated. But don't you think you owe Ginny the truth? She's a smart girl, she'll figure out that something's wrong."

Hermione frowned. "A little too smart, if you ask me. It's like she's inside my head sometimes." Harry frowned. "No. we can't tell her, not just yet. I don't want her to make a fuss about it. Some things are better left kept secret." 

"I'd agree with that," Harry said quietly. "Hermione, I need to talk to you about something. It's very serious and very important."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really. Well, go on."

"It's about Ginny. She…" Harry sighed. How to go about this without revealing too much? "She's very attached to you. I wouldn't want her getting some sort of wrong impression from all this recent attention you've been giving her."

Hermione's other eyebrow joined the first. "You're kidding, right? You can't possibly be saying what I think you're saying."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm being serious. Ginny is very fragile, and she's prone to searching for love wherever she can. Don't let her believe there's any sort of chance that you two will ever be involved. I know I'm being blunt, but someone has to say it before it's too late and someone gets hurt."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, this is absolutely insane. I'm not leading Ginny on… I have a girlfriend. And even if I didn't, Ginny's straight. She's not attracted to me, she never will be. You're acting like a paranoid father, Harry. Don't be insane."

It was a while before Harry responded. "Hermione, You've been gone for over two and a half years. A lot can happen in that amount of time, and a lot has. I don't mean to undermine your friendship with Ginny, but she's changed a lot, and I've been there for those changes. You haven't. So don't act like I have no idea what I'm talking about, because I know more about it than you do."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry, feeling as if the world was turning upside down. This was Harry, one of her best friends since first year. They had always been on each other's side since they faced Voldemort for the first time together, and now here he was, acting as if he was somehow against her. Hermione felt tears begin to prickle at the backs of her eyes, but she forced them back. "Fine, Harry. You've only known me for eleven years. We've only been through everything together. I can understand how you might think that I'd do something like cheating on my girlfriend with my best friend who happens to be straight. I mean, it's not like it would be out of character." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

"Hermione…" he sighed. "I didn't want to offend you. I was just… trying to make sure you knew why I'm so concerned. I certainly didn't want to sound like you're some sort of villain in all of this." 

"Well you did." Hermione crossed her arms. "Harry, why are you so skeptical about me recently? Yes, I've been gone a while, but that doesn't mean I've changed."

"But you have!" Harry said, suddenly sounding very agitated. He calmed himself down a bit, and said in a softer voice, "You have, Hermione. We've all changed. Ginny too."

Hermione frowned slightly contemplating this. "I guess you're right…" She looked up at him. "Harry, why is everything so different now? Why can't we just be the same?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Hermione. I guess all things eventually have to end." 

"No!" Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "Just because something's different doesn't mean it's over. And nothing has to come to an end! Everything…" She paused. "I want everything to stay… well, not the same, but…"

"I know." Harry gave her a small half-smile. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you, and if you say there's not even a thought in your head about Ginny, then of course I believe you. I was just—"

"Worried. I know." Hermione smiled back at him and placed a hand on his arm. "You're a good friend to her, Harry… better than I've been. And that means a lot… to her AND to me." Harry shrugged. 

"What can I say, I'm just a really great guy I guess." Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I wouldn't go that far."

*****

Ginny gently petted Baby, a tiny saber-toothed tiger kitten belonging to Hagrid, who, as it turned out, had ended up being on of her best customers. The tiger had just been cured of a slight gum infection, and she purred enthusiastically beneath Ginny's hand. Ginny continued to pet him as she readied a needle for a vaccination "Relax, Sweetheart… this won't hurt a bit…" the Kneazle stopped purring momentarily as Ginny administered the needle. "There you go… when that sets in you'll be good as new!" She handed the Kneazle over to Hagrid. "Alright, Hagrid… he should be fine in a couple hours."

"Alrigh' Ginny… thanks for helpin' out poor Baby here… she's been moaning somethin' awful the past few." Ginny smiled uneasily and looked up at her former professor and old friend. 

"Now, you won't forget to register her with the ministry, will you Hagrid?" The half-giant shook his head and raise his right hand, holding the baby tiger in his left. 

"I solemnly swear it," He said earnestly. Ginny grinned broadly. 

"Excellent. That's all then?"

"Yeah, it's back ta Hogwarts for Baby an' me," Hagrid said merrily. Ginny chuckled. 

"Alright then, give my regards to all!"

"Will do!"

When the half-giant was gone, Ginny sank down on her stool and sighed heavily. It had been another exhausting day, and she was ready to go home. _Just twenty minutes… I could close early…_ She shook her head. She would stay open, as promised, until five pm, and then apparate back to the apartment and fall straight into bed. For now, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. 

As she sat there alone in the quiet, Ginny let her thoughts stray to the events of the previous days. Specifically, of the previous night. First she and Hermione fought, then Hermione said her girlfriend accused Hermione of wanting to cheat on her, and then Hermione revealed that she used to like Ginny _in that way_. And then there was that weird biographical paragraph in Hermione's book… Ginny stood up suddenly. Only ten minutes left. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She waved her wand and the rooms of her office were dark, another wave and the door was locked and the sign read 'Closed'. Ginny then apparated out of the clinic, reappearing several kilometers away outside a large brick building with a sign that read 'Diagon Alley Public Library'. Ginny stepped through the large oak doors and up to one of the librarians' desks. 

"Hi," She said quickly. "I was wondering where I could find books on wizarding history in South Africa."

*****

It was well past Dark when Ginny finally stepped into her room. For a moment she contemplated simply falling into bed, but then she decided she better do things right and crossed over to the closet in the darkness. She stripped off robes and began to dress in her nightclothes, but she soon found that without the light on she couldn't find the right pajama top to match the bottoms she'd put on. She waved her wand and the lights came up. It was at that moment that Ginny heard a rustling sound in her bed. Covering herself, she turned around and screamed. There was someone in her bed!

When the someone yelped and sat up quickly, Ginny almost screamed again. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" Hermione was still slightly sleep-dazed, and she stared wide-eyed at her friend. Her eyes slid momentarily from Ginny's eyes to her naked torso, which Ginny was covering with her arms. Ginny's eyes went wide and she turned around.

"Oh God, sorry… I'm practically naked!" Hermione's eyes lingered for a moment on Ginny's pale, freckled back before she blinked several times, mentally slapped herself on the wrist and looked away. _You pervert. This is just what Harry was talking about. You ought to be locked up, Hermione Granger! For shame!_

"I…" Hermione began, before remembering that she'd already fed Harry a lie about why she was here. What had she said? Ah, yes… "Zuri was off visiting her mother for a few weeks when I got in, and I was kind of lonely, so I decided to come back and hang with you guys until she's back." Ginny now had her shirt on and was turned around, her face a very familiar shade of pink. "I'm sorry… I meant to be up when you got back… I was only supposed to sleep for a couple hours and then get up, but I guess all that apparating in one day really tired me out." Ginny seemed to accept this explanation, although she still seemed a little unsettled. 

"Well, that's quite fine, you know you're always welcome here." She paused. "Actually, Hermione, I'm glad you're here," She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. "I've found something I think you should see."


	5. Family Ties, secrets and lies

**A/N:** I'm resurrecting things long thought dead this month. It's my new hobby.

God, I can't believe people still review this thing… how did y'all find it?

Anyway, sorry about the wait… I'm well aware it's been more than a year, but things have been… well, not always busy, but a lot is different. And that's going to change this a little bit, although as far as you know, everything will remain the same. I've just switched my plan around a whole lot for the rest of the fic… things in real life sort of affect fic sometimes… do you find that? Anyway, I've finally worked out a new plan, and I hope you're all satisfied with the way this is going to go in the next few chapters.

We're getting close to the slash, m'dears, although I'm really trying to keep it slow. I'm getting just as impatient as you are, believe me, and probably even more so, but there are reasons. Anyway, this chapter marks the beginning of the clear-cut sexual tension… we've all been there, some of us several (thousand) times… and it sucks. Poor Ginny ;)

If you were waiting for a Lovely, Dark and Deep Chapter, I apologize. It'll be out Friday or Saturday. Hang in there.

I would love to respond to all of your reviews… But there were wa-a-y too many… so thank you, everyone, and I'm really glad you all enjoyed it. Just a few important responses:

**NariRyo**: Yeah, sorry about the tiger/Kneazle thing. Poor editing on my part… the results of being my own beta. And um… sorry you didn't like it… What, exactly, did I do differently, because as far as I can tell, my writing style didn't change much. NOW, though… it's a year later… uh-oh…

**OnlyHAUNTED:** (In resp. to: "Is Harry gay? And Ron? And Sirius? And Remus?") We-ell… What do you think? I'm pretty sure I answered the Harry question earlier… although, maybe _not_, Ginny did say she "couldn't remember the last time Harry had brought a girl home", although that sort of implies that he has before. I hadn't really made any statements about that, and that was sort of on purpose… the story's not really about Harry in anything other than an older-brother-figure capacity (not that Ginny needs more older brothers!!!). Ron… who knows? I can't really picture Ron ever holding a candle for anyone but Hermione, but that's pretty much out of the question. Actually, Ron's sort of a non-entity in this fic. I feel badly about that, because I actually really enjoy writing him, but in the broad scheme of this storyline, he just doesn't fit. Sirius and Remus… Who knows? Could be… then again, maybe not. That's the thing I love about them… they're so ambiguous ;) So, my answer to that, at least for now, is: However you see them in the books, that's how they are in this fic. I'm going to try very hard not to stray from cannon as far as they are concerned. And believe me, the cannon for them can definitely be warped to suit any imagination. So have fun, and enjoy.

I hope you all enjoy this… sorry again about the more-than-long wait!

-Nymphean

**Chapter 5**

Hermione squinted at the book in Ginny's hand. "'Infamous South African Wizards of the twentieth century?' Ginny, what _is_ this?" Ginny opened the book to a page that she'd marked.

"Here," She said, handing the book to Hermione. "Look at that." Hermione took the book and looked down at it. One page was taken up by a large picture of an extremely handsome wizard, and the other was covered with tiny text. The wizard was looking directly at the camera, grinning lethally. His long silver hair was tied back neatly and his black robes were impeccable. Hermione couldn't see a single crease. For a moment, Hermione had thought the picture was a muggle one. The man did not move, he simply stared back at her from the page, but after a few moments Hermione saw the man blink, and she even thought his grin had grown a little bit wider. She frowned.

"I'm still not exactly sure why you're showing me this," She said to Ginny, looking from her red-headed friend to the picture.

"Does he look familiar at all?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione gave her a funny look.

"No… I can tell you right now, I've never seen him before."

"Check the caption." Hermione's eyes flitted to the bottom of the picture.

"'Jaapie Oudendaal, prior to his incarceration', " She read aloud. "Wait… Oudendaal…" She looked up at Ginny, who nodded.

"Yep. Look familiar yet?" Hermione blinked at the picture. Sure enough, some of the features mirrored Zuri's, now that she thought about it.

"Wow. How did you…" Hermione stopped, and looked up at Ginny. "Wait… incarceration?" Her eyes dove back down to the book, this time skimming over the text.

"Yes, it seems your girlfriend's been keeping a big family secret." Ginny sat down on the bed, and Hermione followed her, her eyes still glued to the book. "He was a Death Eater… Hated just about everyone. Muggles, muggle-borns, you name it. He was also very political, apparently… a neo-Nazi type who thought several groups other than wizards and muggles should be gotten rid of. Blacks and English in particular." Hermione looked up at Ginny. "She never told you, hm?"

Hermione was completely bewildered. "I don't believe this… Zuri never even so much as mentioned it."

"Maybe she had her reasons," Ginny said darkly, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying?"

Ginny shrugged. "What do _you_ think?" Hermione shook her head, rising, her entire body rigid and tense.

"This is ridiculous! I can't _believe_ you went snooping around in the library to try and find dirt on Zuri! It's been clear since I first introduced the two of you that you didn't like her for some reason, but I never thought you'd since so low, Ginny."

Ginny felt a righteous indignation coursing through her. "I'm doing this because I _care_ about you, Hermione, and I'm worried about what might happen to you, not because I don't like your girlfriend. Although, now that you mention it, she did strike me as kind of cold and a little possessive."

"Oh, really?" Hermione's anger was almost palpable, and her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Is that _all_?"

"Well, as long as we're being honest, I also think she treats you like garbage, and doesn't care about how you feel, which, to me, seems like a really bitchy way to treat the person you're supposed to be in love with. But then, I suppose I wouldn't understand, now would I?" Ginny was now standing as well, and the two women were face to face, neither one moving in even the slightest way.

"I don't need to hear this from you, Ginny."

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "No, I don't imagine anyone _ever_ enjoys hearing their own doubts and insecurities voiced by someone else."

"My girlfriend is NOT a DARK WIZARD!" Hermione had never yelled so loudly at any of her friends before. Except, of course, at Zuri, but then, she reminded herself, lovers' quarrels are a completely different class, one in which all bets are off. Nuada hissed from his terrarium. Ginny, for her part, looked reasonably stunned. Hermione instantly regretted it.

"Alright, Hermione," the redhead said quietly, a lethal note still in her voice. "If you don't want me to look out for you, all you have to do is say so." She turned away. "I'll stop, and I'll try not to worry about you destroying yourself."

"Ginny, don't try to guilt me into believing you." Ginny turned back towards her with an utterly tragic look on her face.

"I'm not," she said, wearing the most earnest expression Hermione had ever seen, "I'm really not. I'm just worried, Hermione, and I can't help it. I don't think you're happy in South Africa, and I don't think you're happy with _her_. But I guess I should mind my own business. I can't help worrying, but I can help how I channel that worry. So I'm sorry. You can take the information and do whatever you want with it, I won't interfere, and I won't provide you with any more." She lowered her voice to an almost-whisper. "I was just trying to help. That's what friends do."

"Ginny…" Hermione _did_ feel guilty, regardless of what Ginny said. "Listen, I know you were looking out for me, but you have to trust me here… Zuri is _not_ a Dark Wizard. She's a really good person, and I know her well enough to know that she'd never hurt anyone intentionally. You happened to meet her on pretty bad terms, and that's a shame, because she's not usually as unpleasant as all that. She's just really insecure, and you're right; she's a little possessive. And she worries about losing me."

"And it doesn't bother you, that she acts like that?" Ginny tried her best to keep the testiness out of her voice. Hermione shook her head.

"Not as much as it used to. I mean, yeah, it's unpleasant, but it's also… kind of nice, really. Being wanted like that. Having someone care that much about you that the thought of losing you makes them just a little crazy. I just have to remind her sometimes."  
"But then you fight." By now, both girls were sitting on the bed again, legs crossed, facing each other. Ginny felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her sails; she couldn't fight anymore, all she could do was listen and try to understand.

"Yes," Hermione said uncertainly, "We fight. A lot, sometimes. But it's worth it, I think. I mean… she loves me. I know that. So it's not as bad."

Ginny didn't even begin to list the gaps she found in Hermione's usually flawless logic. Instead, she fingered the pages of the library book and said, "Why do you think she'd hide this from you? Something so important, so widely-known?"

Hermione seemed to have a little more trouble explaining this away. She pushed compulsively at her cuticles, her eyes sternly focused away from Ginny's. "I don't know. I'm not exactly happy about it. But I'm sure she has a reason." She furrowed her brow. "She's never said anything about her father, not one thing… all I know is that she grew up with her mother, and saw him very infrequently." She sighed. "I don't know… maybe she assumed I already knew, or had figured it out. Or maybe she was just worried about my reaction. Anyway…" Another huge sigh. Ginny almost felt bad for uncovering the truth and revealing it to her friend. "I don't think she has anything to do with it. I'm sure you don't believe me, but she really is a good person. And I _know_ she's never had anything to do with the Dark Arts. She's even worked to combat them."

Ginny worried away at her lip. Hermione seemed like she was being completely earnest, and Ginny felt like she'd been unnecessarily cruel. "Hermione, I'm sorry. You didn't know about this at all, and I just jumped all over you for something that, really, is not your fault and has nothing to do with you, other than by association. I shouldn't have gotten involved." Hermione shrugged.

"It's okay. I understand where you were coming from." She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. Ginny immediately felt worse.

"I made you cry," She said, feeling like she might start as well. "God, I'm such a jerk…"

"No, no…" Hermione shook her head forcefully and wiped angrily at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's not your fault, it's just… there are so many things to deal with right now, and I can't control any of them, and it's just…" She sniffed, still wiping at her eyes. "It's good to have a friend who cares enough to help, even when I think I don't need it." Ginny leaned forward and threw her arms around Hermione, squeezing her as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in her ear. "I wish things were easier for you."

Hermione buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "They'll get better. It's just been a emotional couple of days."

They held each other for a long time.

Ginny blinked several times to clear the sleepy haze from her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she and Hermione had fallen asleep the previous night almost immediately after their fight. All Ginny could remember was the screaming, followed by the tears, and then a few whispered, comforting words from both parties and a hug that lasted, apparently, through the night. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, albeit less tightly than they had been the previous night, and they lay facing each other. Ginny felt herself flush at the intimacy of the embrace, and closed her eyes again, feeling slightly uncomfortable staring into Hermione's peaceful, sleeping face. She felt Hermione's arms tighten around her, and her entire body tensed. Hermione sighed, and Ginny could feel her breath against her face.

"Ginny…" the youngest Weasley opened her eyes, looking with confusion upon her friend.

"Yes?"

Hermione's eyes blinked open, and she took in the sight of her slightly more conscious friend. "Ginny! Uh… hi," She said, sounding slightly confused, and then she laughed a little nervously. "We fell asleep last night, didn't we?" Ginny nodded. "Oh God… look at us… I'm still in my clothes!" Ginny had to laugh at that, and felt herself ease up as her friend sat up. "At least you're in your pyjamas." Ginny stretched her cramped limbs and grimaced.

"Yeah, well I almost wish I stayed in my clothes… it's ten, and we open at eleven on Sundays, so I've got to get myself dressed and ready." She jumped out of bed and stomped sullenly towards the closet. "Work sucks, Hermione. Why does work suck?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, you love your job."

"Oh. Right." Ginny grabbed her towel and started towards the door. "You just say that because you get free pets out of the deal." Hermione grinned and headed for Nuada's cage. The Quetzalcoetl promptly wrapped itself around her wrist.

"I don't think he appreciates the term 'Pet'," Hermione said, stroking the tiny serpent gently. Ginny just stuck out her tongue and headed for the bathroom. Hermione watched her go. It wasn't until the serpent tightened it's grip on her wrist that she snapped out of her reverie. A strange, embarrassed feeling filled her, as though she were a small child being scolded by its superiors. She looked down at her companion with a frown. "Oh, what?" When the serpent hissed in the direction of the door, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't _you_ start in on me now. That's the last thing I need."

Ginny closed the bathroom door as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake Harry, figuring that avoiding questions about the previous night was probably the best course of action. Once safely inside behind the locked door, she dropped her towel and fell clumsily against the counter, her forehead pressed to the cool glass of the mirror. She looked forward into her own too-close eyes and, flushed and trembling, examined what she saw there.

"Merlin," She whispered, close to tears, "What is _wrong_ with me?"

Well, that's it for the time being… we're getting to the good parts, I swear. Stay tuned!


End file.
